Of Saints and Sinners
by muaaimoi
Summary: Just some shenny smut. No actual religious subtext people, I do try not to offend.Angst warning for some Penny low self esteem. She feels much better by the end of it though, promise.Please R&R.


_**Of Saints and Sinners**_

**by: muaaimoi**

"Did you just quote the bible at me", Penny is not asking.

Sheldon feels heat flood his cheeks, coughs. " As someone who was raised in a christian household Penny, picking up some mannerisms is unavoidable."

Penny gives a slow nod and tries to figure out why the thought makes her so very angry. She looks down at the bottle in her hands, the fourth of the evening and she's barely buzzed. She catches a distorted version of her reflection. Her entire body is narrowed, thinned. And all she sees is blonde hair, too much eye shadow, tits, and ass.

Maybe not so distorted then.

She looks at Sheldon, the colorful layers he wears, the stiff way he stands. Her whack-a-doodle, the eternal virgin, head filled with nothing but science. Someday he is going to win a Noble Prize. He will discover something that will advance science itself and help his fellow man.

She laughs.

He frowns at her, eyebrows arched. Clearly pondering weather shes worth questioning at the moment or if she has already become too drunk. The dichotomy between them is so perfect at that moment its all Penny can do to laugh. He's the one who had taught her the word. He's the only one of 'the guy's' who ever truly tries to educate her. Teach her new things. Lack of a collage diploma not withstanding. They have been spending a lot of time together lately.

Leonard is with Priya somewhere.

She had dressed up in order to go clubbing. But she just hadn't felt like it by the time she'd finished. It had seemed like a perfectly good alternative to go bug Sheldon instead. The few beers she had just helped her along.

" Your a saint!" She blurts, with out thinking about it. But why start now? She has never bothered before. Penny giggle's and wonders if she's drunker than she thought.

Sheldon's frown deepens into a scowl.

" I assure you I am nothing of the sort! I am a man of science Penny, I don't even believe in my mother's God."

He's obviously distressed by the very idea. Penny smiles at him and continues to giggle.

" But it's perfect see, cuz I'm a sinner!" She manages to get out before dissolving into laughter.

Sheldon's frown turns thoughtful and he motions to the inch of space between them." I suppose your just pointing out the juxtaposition between us."

Penny has grown rather fond of her theory rather quickly," Your all virginal, and you even have your sacred spot!"

The last sentence sends Penny into renewed fit of hilarity. She can just picture Sheldon in a Shepard's robe, whacking people over the head with a staff for defiling his spot with their inferior posteriors. She giggles a snort.

" Penny you are courting a strike at the moment" Sheldon informs her over the red on his face. He runs a hand through his hair and leaves it rubbing at the nape of his neck, clearly agitated.

Penny's laughter stops as if cut.

His hair is ruffled and his face is flushed. Sheldon Cooper looks like hes just been making out. The only thing missing is the kiss swollen lips.

He tilts his head at her, to better look into her eyes." Penny?"

She decides to fix that.

She kisses him hard. There is no finesse to it. She figures Sheldon hasn't been kissed enough to appreciate a skilled kiss anyway.

He sits completely stiff before her and she has a vauge recollection of Beverly Hofstader, drunk. This changes her mind, and she draws on every second of experience she has. Suddenly she wants to make this good for him .Penny wants to makes his toes curl. She wants to make him see stars. It seems only natural to sit in his lap. Its easier access. Sheldon whimpers in distress. Penny notes that the sound is mostly surprised. Sheldon hates surprises.

But beneath her Sheldon is melting. His mind goes blank and all that exists is sensations. And Penny. His world shrinks down to Penny. Her weight on his lap, her hands cupping his face, and her mouth on his. Its all rather alarming.

Then she sticks her tongue in his mouth.

Sheldon moans, and either one would be hard pressed to say who's more surprised by the sound.

But the truth of it is that Penny's mostly turned on.

She's sitting on Sheldon Cooper, while he sits in his spot. Somewhere in her head he has gone from a paragon of goodness with a sacred place to a virginal sacrifice. There doesn't seem to be no other place for it. She's not suppose to go into his room. She has probably signed a contract saying so at some point. Complete with a clause stating she's allowed only when Sheldon is sick. Currently, Penny wants to introduce him to her hot kitty. And she wonders if extremely turned on is a kind of sick. The thought shouldn't serve to further her arousal. But it does, oh how it does!

She grinds down into his lap and one of his hands goes to her ass. It's Penny's turn to moan.

Sheldon's other hand tangles in her hair and Penny swirls her tongue, one of her favorite moves.

Then its like some one flipped a switch. The hand on her ass finds its way under her skirt. The one in her hair tightens, pulls her completely flush against him. And all of a sudden it is Sheldon kissing her. His tongue in her mouth moving like he knows just what he's doing. And how is Penny suppose to argue with that when hes coaxing these breathy moans out of her?

Her hands on his face tighten reflexively, and Penny holds on for the ride.

Sheldon's fingers aren't shy. Deft, and far too clever for someone who hasn't done this before.

Virgin sacrifice indeed.

His fingers slip under her panties and straight into her. She's wet enough that he has no problem accommodating two of them in, despite the length of his fingers. Penny is relearning the truth of Hands and Feet indicating length. Just under her bottom is a rather large, commendable piece of male equipment. There is absolutely nothing amusing in picturing Sheldon with this 'staff'. But there is plenty of arousal. Penny feels her pussy clench eagerly in response to the thought.

Sheldon groans at this, making a humming sound deep in his throat. Penny finds herself echoing the content hum. It feels good. Being this close, so in tune with each other. Sex has never been quite like this before. And he's just fingering her.

Sheldon pulls back for a half lidded and dark. It does things to her, watching the desire in the sea of blue. Primal, savage waters. And shes the one doing this to him.

Penny releases her hold on his face and slips her hands into his pants. Sheldon is hot and hard in her hands and she wants him inside her so bad it hurts. As lovely as his fingers are, they aren't enough. She needs to be a part of him. To be connected in the deepest way they're body's can manage.

" Penny" He rasps, voice gravely with desire." Are you adequately stretched to accommodate me?"

Penny, who hadn't realise shed been rocking in time with his fingers gasps,"Yes!"

It turns out she isn't. There's a slight curve to Sheldon's cock that she hadn't factored in. Not that it matters, feeling him push into her. Its magnificent. Being stratched my him. His cock is making her pussy all kinds of happy.

He looks into her eyes the entire time, a near worshipful expression on his face.

"Oh" He says, when hes pushed in as far as he can go. Buried balls deep inside.

" Oh" Penny mimics, thrumming with pleasure and electricity, and she has never felt quite this alive. His lips cover her own and they begin to make that noise again. In tune.

Then he begins to move.

Sheldon fucks her. He fucks up into her pussy from below and plunders her like she has never been plundered before. His tongue rubs teasingly against her own and the curve to his dick brushes a very wonderful place inside her with every thrust.

Penny cant decide if this is just a fuck or making love. It feels remarkably like both. Sheldon's large, capable hands alternatively grip her hips and and squeeze her ass. Her hands had pushed up his shirt at some point, and maybe pulled her dress down. Penny isn't sure, all she knows is that she's clutching at his back as her bare breasts rub deliciously against him. And they haven't quite managed to stop kissing all the while.

She's unprepared by the orgasm that hits her like a fright train. But feeling her twitching inside is too much for either of them.

" Penny" Sheldon gasps into her mouth as he comes, pouring his cum deep inside her. Its far, far to much. Penny comes so hard she blacks out.

When she comes back, relatively, to her senses , Sheldon is staring at her. She has never seen his eyes so dark. He's holding her up slightly away from him and Penny feels a pang. Was he disgusted now that it was over? Mad that she had brought him down to her level. Made him a sinner as well?

She shifts in order to get off him and realizes her error. They are still connected. His eyes meet hers and he smirks when hes sure he has her full attention. His eyes deliberately move down. Linger on her breasts. They harden before the intensity of his gaze. Sheldon is is surveying her body. Penny wonders when, exactly she had become fully naked but cant deny her interest. Sheldon is rapidly hardening inside her.

" Penny" He says, and she decides she rather loves the way he says her name." Are you perhaps up for ' another round', I believe is the colloquial term ?"

Penny wonders how the fuck he can remember what colloquial is. But she is definitely up for another round.

And while Penny is sure she has just desecrated a former paragon of goodness at his altar, shes far too happy to care. She may be a sinner and may have just corrupted a saint, but if that the case it just makes Penny more determine to enjoy her ride to hell.

xXx

_**I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I admittedly enjoyed writing it. I don't know why I kept shying away from full out smut in my other stories. This was just an excuse to bite the bullet, so to speak. Hopefully my skills at writing porn will become adequate. Then I can truly do this Pairing justice. Until then, practice makes perfect I guess, please tell me what you think or drop me another Idea for more shenny love! There is a serious lack of good old fashioned smut in this fandom...**_


End file.
